


Halloween

by Slaine



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three requests I did for Halloween</p><p>Chapter 01: Harry Potter AU</p><p>Chapter 02: Halloween Costumes</p><p>Chapter 03 - Ghosts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter AU

“Hey, Troyard” Slaine looked up from the book he was reading and glanced at one of the boys that shared his dorm room “Allusia is making a ruckus downstairs, says it’s something urgent”.

 Seeing the confused look on the blond’s face as he made to leave his bed, the boy grinned and winked “Maybe she’s going to ask you out to the Ball since you’re too much of a wuss to do it.”

Slaine sighed but said nothing, having long given up trying to make them understand he didn’t like Asseylum like that.

_Thank goodness_ , he thought as he made his way down to the Hufflepuff common room, dodging people still congratulating him on the last quidditch game _, that I never told anyone I asked the Hat to sort me here so I could stay by her side._

As soon as she saw him, Asseylum beamed and dragged him to an empty corner of the room.

“Slaine, you won’t  _believe_  what I heard!” she whispered excitedly “Guess who apparently plans on asking you out to the Ball?”

Slaine tried not to flinch. There was only one person he wanted to go with and that was never happening…

“I…who is it?” he asked tiredly, wondering who was left he hadn’t rejected yet. Asseylum opened her mouth, but before she could reply someone came over and interrupted them.

“Guys, there’s a Ravenclaw outside asking to talk to Troyard” the person said. Slaine glanced at Asseylum and, judging by how her grin widened, realized this was probably the next girl who was going to ask him out.

Stiffling a groan he decided to get this over with already and went to meet her.

_Still, it’s strange that a Ravenclaw would ask me out. I guess either she’s in the one class our Houses take together or she saw me hanging out with Inaho…_

Leaving his House, the blond couldn’t help but jump in surprise when the only Ravenclaw lounging around was Inaho himself.

_Oh no, did he come on behalf of the girl? No, that doesn’t sound like him…maybe the timing is just a coincidence then._

Despite the worry, Slaine couldn’t help feeling glad to see his friend, he had missed him the past week, and speaking of that…

“Bat” Inaho said as a greeting. Slaine huffed.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that, orange?”

“You don’t seem to mind when your teammates do it.” Inaho retorted. His tone, to Slaine’s confusion, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Well…it’s because they heard  _you_  say it.”

“And because you deserved it after that last quidditch game.” the brunette said with a touch of reluctance.

“About that…listen, I’m sorry I haven’t been around much this last week, I-”

“It’s fine. I’ve learned-” Slaine’s lips twitched upwards as he imagined Inaho going around and asking questions while writing everything down as usual “that it’s only expected for a team to celebrate when they win in such a manner. And since you were the reason they did-”

“That’s not true! It was teamwork and-”

“Teamwork didn’t catch the Snitch in record time, thus avoiding a loss since your goalkeeper was hurt. You did. It was all very impressive flying, congratulations”

Being complimented by Inaho was a rarity, and Slaine could feel himself getting redder “T-thank you. But I know you; you didn’t come here to say just that, right?”

The brunette nodded and cleared his throat “Do you have a date to the Ball?”

Slaine’s heart plummeted.  _He_ is _going to ask to try and set me up with someone, damn._

“No, but-”

“Then would you like to go with me?”

“-I have no intention of- _what_?!”

“I’m inviting you to the Ball”

“I… _why?_ You don’t even like these things!”

Inaho was suddenly unable to maintain eye contact with him “Because…I don’t like the thought of you going with someone other than me.”

_Oh_. Slaine stared at Inaho, still looking anywhere but him, and then couldn’t help chuckling.

“I’ve been confessed to a few times, but  _that_ has to be the strangest one yet…but it’s also my favorite, since it’s from you.” When Inaho looked him in the eye he gave him his brightest smile “Yes I would love to go to the Ball with you.” And then, because things were now feeling awkward between them, he decided to add “I’m glad you asked me. I never thought to try that.”

“Because you assumed I wouldn’t want to?”

“That’s mainly it, though I also didn’t think same sex couples were allowed?”

“They are, though after-” Inaho glanced at one of his many notebooks “the ‘Misunderstanding of 1966’ most think it isn’t. But if you feel more comfortable, I can read up on a sex changing potion and-”

“ _NO”_


	2. Costumes

"No"

"But-"

“ _No!_ ”

"What’s wrong with being a bat? It fits Halloween"

"This isn’t a bat!"

"…we can cut out the devil’s tail, and then if you wear the cat-ears i got it’ll seem like a bat"

"The issue here isn’t being a bat or a devil; _it’s wearing this particular outfit!_ ”

"According to what they said, it’s the only one they could find, and now it’s too late to search for another."

"Which doesn’t change the fact that this is so… _raunchy_!” just saying the word made Slaine turned crimson.

The outfit was a swimsuit…except most of it was fishnet so it felt like describing it as a two piece with some fabric in between was more accurate. The bottom part had the usual tail with a pointy end and the top a pair of small bat wings. The outfit came with lacey gloves, fishnet stockings and high heeled boots.

It was highly suspicious that somehow, the crew in charge of finding costumes had miraculously obtained a costume of an orange for Inaho, yet failed to find anything resembling a bat that wasn’t revealing or sexy. Really, judging by how Inaho had said “according to them” he too must have been suspecting something. Still, intentional or no, Slaine now had a problem.

"I can’t go out looking like this!"

"Why? Because you’ll be embarrassed? That’s illogical; you look good in anything."

_How does he manage to keep a straight face as he calls_ _me illogical while assuming somehow I’ll look fine in anything? Ugh, anyway, I won’t get him to help me like this._

Slaine silently racked his brains and realized something; Inaho might be strange enough to not understand embarrassment, but one thing Slaine had learned after starting to date him was that he felt a certain emotion that could be very useful right now…

 ”Inaho…you know how sometimes some of the crew looks at me like they want a piece?”

Inaho narrowed his eyes.

Slaine had come to learn Inaho was  _very_  possessive.

"Now…can you imagine how they’ll react when they’re drunk and if I’m wearing this?"

"…let’s swap costumes."

"Wait, what?" Slaine hadn’t expected this outcome "No! I don’t want anyone looking at you like that either!"

"Slaine, be sincere: do you really think anyone would lust after me in such a getup?"

"I…I would!"

"That only makes me want to wear that more. But leaving that aside, apart from you, do you think anyone else will?"

"Huh…I can think of one or two-"

"Exactly. Barely any. Whereas you have made me realize that if you wear that most certainly more than half the crew will spend the night trying to make out with you, despite you being taken. So it’s better for you to go around in this orange costume that covers the whole body. It has the added benefit of being so large no one can reach and kiss your face on accident."

"I…I…"

"Not enough? Then consider this: after the party I’ll let you take my costume off and do whatever you want"

"…!"

That Halloween became an unforgettable one…for the trauma it caused. Word had been spread that Slaine had been given a very sexy outfit and people were expecting it, cameras and phones at the ready. When the blond and brunette finally came to the costume party, the sight of Inaho in his ‘bat’ outfit burned itself into their eyes. For some time, many couldn’t bear to hear about bats at all.


	3. Chapter 03  - Ghosts AU

"Don’t call her highness with such familiarity!"

"She doesn’t seem to mind"

"Only because she’s too kind!"

Magbaredge groaned and told them to bicker elsewhere. Thankfully they obeyed and glided away. If they had refused…there was nothing anyone could have done to them.

While Slaine and Inaho could move and touch objects when they wished it, no one on the Deucalion had yet figured out a a means to touch the two ghosts in return.

*

Slaine disregarded the walls and no entry signs and hovered over his dead body.

He had been advised to stop looking at it, as the sight was so obviously upsetting, but he couldnt help it.

Painful as it was, he observed the two corpses.

Everyone had assumed Femmeane naturally dead after the Deucalion ran her over, but either she had lasted a few seconds longer or she had an automated attack, because one last fist had still worked after it and rushed to an unsuspecting Slaine and Inaho, blowing them up.

To everyone’s confusion and disbelieve, both somehow turned up as ghosts. Someone had suggested it might be “martian magic”, but Asseylum assured them she had never seen anything like it happen before.

Still, following Inaho’s practical suggestion, their bodies were recovered and stitched back together in case they later found a way to return the two to them.

Slaine could barely recognize himself; his body was so cut up and grotesque he wasn’t sure he wanted to ever go back to such a thing…

"You were told to stop coming here." someone said, and given no one should be coming into this room, it could only be one person.

Slaine sighed, looking annoyed but secretly glad for a distraction “And you weren’t?”

"No, as i haven’t had an adverse reaction to seeing my own body" the brunette said and reached out to hold Slaine’s hand in his.

The blond made no move to reject the touch. Of course it’s not that he liked touching Inaho, it was just that, as ghosts, they could touch objects when they wished but not people, so Inaho was the only human he could still have ‘physical’ contact with.

 _But speaking of people with negative reactions to Inaho’s corpse…_ "And how is your sister?"

Now it was Inaho’s turn to sigh “She’s…recovering. It seems that having me around, even if in this form, is helping speed it up but…knowing this is how she’d be had I been permanently gone is worrisome.” Slaine squeezed his hand in an attempt at comfort.

“I’m sure we’ll find a way to go back” he assured, though it felt hollow to his own ears. He decided to try joking instead “After all, you don’t want to spend the rest of eternity having just me as a ghost companion right?”

He had expected Inaho to reply confirming that that would be a terrible fate indeed, but the boy was quiet. Slaine glanced at him, frowning “Inaho?” no reply. “…Orange?” That got the brunette to react. He glanced at Slaine and then pointedly looked away.

“About that…well, while my initial assessment was to voice that there couldn’t possibly have been a worst choice…since then I’ve found that…maybe I was lucky it was you and not someone else…”

Any scathing –and untrue- retort Slaine had on his tongue died out and he was left speechless, grateful that at least their current bloodless complexion stopped him from blushing.

“I…I guess being stuck with you of all people isn’t so bad…”

Inaho’s lips twitched upward but he said nothing, satisfied with just that…for now.


End file.
